


The New Frontier II: Yankee Pot Roast

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The New Frontier (DCU) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Food, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift, Gift Fic, Lunch, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Series, Silver Age, Slice of Life, Trinity (DCU), World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trinity meets for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Frontier II: Yankee Pot Roast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Continuity: _The New Frontier_ (Comicsverse)  
>  Series Notes: Well, it’s no secret that I absolutely _love_ Darwyn Cooke’s **The New Frontier!** As I read it I got all sorts of ideas, and will collect them under the umbrella title, _The New Frontier._ Stories could range from slash to (gasp!) gen and het. :) I’d like to focus on many different characters within the framework of _The New Frontier_ universe, or use it as a jumping-off point. All stories can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 7, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 10, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1640  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :) Pairing/Threesome: The Trinity! Prompt: Ooooh! Um... Maybe the Trinity just hanging out and relaxing? Not quite as relaxing as you might have envisioned, but they’re having a good time! Hope you like it! J

_"Let the word go forth from this time and place, to friend and foe alike,  
that the torch has been passed to a new generation of Americans…"_

  


**President John F. Kennedy  
** Inaugural Address  
January 20, 1961 

**Bruce**

The restaurant was one of the finest in Washington, D.C. Tucked away in the old Willard Hotel, it still retained its Victorian grandeur with potted palms, frescoed ceilings, and heavy wine-red velvet drapes that were tied back with golden cords. The old gaslights had been replaced by electric lights decades ago, but the glass and sconces were still the old design. The wallpaper was flocked with pale pink over white silk.

Bruce liked the veneer of the 19th century as he sat at a corner table with Clark. His reporter friend was more comfortable here than he would have been in a more ostentatious setting. The restaurant and hotel reminded Bruce of Gotham: drenched n history, genteel and slightly faded.

“This place is wonderful, Bruce.” Clark adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a slightly-rumpled dark-blue suit and red tie, his white shirt soft cotton. All of it was off-the-rack, unlike Bruce’s expensively-tailored Savile Row charcoal-gray suit. Diamond cufflinks gleamed discreetly as his white silk shirt was a perfect complement to his pearl-gray tie.

“It breathes with history.”

“It should be pretty popular with the Civil War Centennial coming up soon.”

“The Sixties are fast approaching. Should be a lot of interesting anniversaries to observe.”

“A new Presidential election will be coming up before you know it.”

“Will you be covering that extensively for _The Daily Planet?”_

“I hope so.” Clark sipped his icewater. “Is Dick the leader of his new team?”

“By unanimous vote.” Pride suffused Bruce’s voice, reflected in his midnight-blue eyes.

“That’s great! That boy’s a natural-born leader.”

“Better than me,” Bruce said wryly.

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Clark said with a smile.

“Yes, I suppose that’s what this little meeting’s about.” Bruce buttered a dinner roll. He still couldn’t quite believe that this homespun reporter was the most powerful man on Earth. Of course, few people would believe that playboy Bruce Wayne was the Caped Crusader, either.

“You sound skeptical.”

Bruce kept his voice low. The other diners were absorbed in their own conversations, but it wouldn’t be safe to be overheard.

“Of course I am. So many powerful egos trying to work together?”

“The Justice Society managed.”

“I’m still not sure…”

Bruce trailed off as conversation stopped, heads turning.

Diana walked in, clad in a white silk suit, shoulder pads emphasizing her statuesque frame. She wore a simple strand of pearls and a red star-shaped brooch that glittered at her left shoulder, and round white earrings. Stiletto heels clicked on the polished floor, and she carried a clutch purse.

_Simply stunning._

& & & & & &

  
**Clark**   


Clark and Bruce stood, Diana shaking their hands firmly. Clark knew that she hadn’t held back with him, but had been very careful with Bruce. Human bones were so easily broken.

Clark quickly pulled out a chair and Diana gracefully sat down. She was just as regal in white silk in a discreetly elegant restaurant as she’d been in her Wonder Woman costume in a crude hut in Indochina.

“How’s your Major?” Bruce asked.

She smiled serenely. “Quite well.” The waiter approached with a menu. “What do you gentlemen recommend?”

“The Yankee pot roast is excellent,” Bruce answered.

“It’s what I’m having,” Clark smiled.

“Then so shall I.” The bedazzled waiter nodded. “A lemon slice for my icewater, please.” He nodded again and hurried to do her bidding.

“Ever the Princess, I see,” Bruce said amusedly.

Diana laughed, a silvery sound that was robust, not some girlish titter.

Clark watched them, well-trained in observation techniques as a reporter. He saw the way his two friends connected, two scions of royalty utterly understanding each other.

For a moment, he felt like the peasant at the table, but then he dismissed the notion. He was very happy being the son of humble farmers. He didn’t think he’d feel very comfortable with a crown on his head.

“Quaint, this name of ‘Yankee pot roast’. Perhaps we’ll have a Yankee in the White House in the new decade,” Diana said.

“You mean Jack Kennedy from Massachusetts? He’s a long shot.” Bruce bit into his roll.

“Why?”

“The Catholic thing.” At Diana’s puzzled look he explained, “A lot of people in America don’t trust Catholics.”

“Why not?” 

“They think the Pope will be running the country if a Catholic gets elected.”

“What nonsense!”

“Well, Diana, it’s a long history that stretches back to the Reformation,” Clark said as he took a roll of his own and offered her the basket. “When a dissident group splintered away from the Catholic Church and became Protestants, they retained suspicion of Rome.” He sighed. “There aren’t many Catholics in Kansas.”

“Perhaps I’ll throw my endorsement to Senator Kennedy after all,” Diana said, buttering her roll.

“Wouldn’t be that bad an idea. I know Ollie’s backing him.” Bruce took another roll.

“Would he make a good President?”

“I think so. He served his country in World War II and has done well enough in the House and Senate. He might even inveigle me to contribute to his campaign.” Bruce grinned.

“Yes, I remember the story about him and PT-109. Well, he showed leadership. Perhaps he can do so again.” Diana looked thoughtful, then asked, “So, are we ready to discuss our alliance?”

“Yes,” Clark answered. “We shouldn’t reinvent the wheel. The Justice Society had things set up pretty well.”

Diana nodded. “I attended several meetings of our Mystery Men’s organization. We’ll need by-laws, a headquarters, and a system to get in touch with each other for emergencies.”

Bruce looked skeptical. “And whom should we invite to join this little club?”

“League,” Clark corrected. At Bruce’s raised eyebrow, he clarified, “The Justice League of America.”

“Sounds like we should put on pads and cleats.”

“I rather enjoy Man’s World sports,” said Diana with a wink.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

& & & & & &

  


**Diana**   


Diana and Clark shared a smile. Despite his official lack of royal blood, Bruce Wayne was as spoiled as any Prince of the Ancient World. She found it amusing.

Clark was naturally humble, from a working-class background. He was able to project a self-confident façade as Superman, but as Clark Kent he was quiet and tended to fade into the background.

She wasn’t sure how much of that was his personality and how much the disguise, but she suspected the quiet, humble Clark was close to the truth.

It was probably a good thing. Clark’s personality was well-suited to being Superman. She much preferred someone with a sense of humility and caring possessing the powers of a god. She had met her share of gods, and arrogance and unlimited power was not a good mix.

The waiter delivered their entrees, blushing slightly as she smiled at him. It was so easy to control the men in this outer world. She suspected that her Man’s World sisters knew their power well.

As she sampled the Yankee pot roast she observed Bruce Wayne. Not a man easily manipulated, and arrogant through birth and personality. She knew that the partying playboy façade was just that: a façade, because he was the least frivolous person she had ever known.

When she had first met him years ago, he was like a wraith-in-the-night, driven and grim to the point of being inhuman.

Now?

Still driven and grim, but the child who fought at his side had connected him to humanity when he was in danger of being lost. And now she and Clark would channel their comrade’s energy and intelligence into a cooperative endeavor, particularly the Justice League of America. She exchanged a look with Clark as Bruce bent down to pick up his fallen napkin.

“So, whom should we invite to form our League?” Diana asked.

“John Jones,” Bruce said, placing his napkin back over his lap. “I’ve worked with him before.”

“So have I,” added Clark.

“I nominate Hal Jordan,” said Diana as she nodded her acceptance of J’onn.

“Yes, a Green Lantern would be useful.” Bruce scooped up a spoonful of vegetables.

Diana savored her helping of potatoes, carrots, peas, and pearl onions. The beef was exquisite. “The Flash.”

Clark and Bruce nodded.

“I’d like to cover the sea as well, and invite my royal colleague, Arthur.”

“What about Ollie?” Clark grinned as Bruce rolled his eyes.

“We need a headquarters,” Bruce said, ignoring that last comment while Clark and Diana exchanged smiles.

“I have a place that might work.” Clark adjusted his glasses. “It’s in the mountains, and I could hollow out several rooms.”

“We’ll check it out before you start remodeling.”

“Ha ha. I can get Kara to help.”

“How is your cousin adjusting to life on Earth?” Diana asked. This meal was truly savory! The crust was light and flaky, the roast melt-in-your-mouth flavorful, and the vegetables mouth-watering in a rich sauce.

“Pretty well, considering. She’s taken to her training well, and hopefully she’ll be adopted by a good family. For now she’s waiting in the Midvale Orphanage.”

“I can check out any prospective family,” offered Bruce.

Clark smiled. “Thanks. She’s settling in as Linda Lee, and she’d hate to have to adopt a new identity if her new family couldn’t keep her secret.”

Diana smiled. Bruce’s offer was important. Cooperation was essential, though he and Clark had been secretly working together for years.

As she sipped her lemon-laced icewater, she wondered if the partnership extended to the Greek style. Certainly they would make a beautiful tableau as they paid homage to Aphrodite.

Diana smiled as they began to discuss the by-laws and make their own history as a New Frontier was dawning.


End file.
